


Treading on Thin Ice

by ZigguratRolsovitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hux is done with Ren's shenanigans, What do you mean you picked a girl over the droid?, not kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigguratRolsovitch/pseuds/ZigguratRolsovitch
Summary: When Hux first heard the news that Ren had brought back a girl rather than the droid he was scandalized. How could Ren possible have been so stupid that he would forget about the droid completely and kidnap some girl that had absolutely no use to them? The droid was a sure fire way to find the information and this girl was a wild card. It was only logical to choose the droid over a girl.





	Treading on Thin Ice

When Hux first heard the news that Ren had brought back a girl rather than the droid he was scandalized. How could Ren possible have been so stupid that he would forget about the droid completely and kidnap some girl that had absolutely no use to them? The droid was a sure fire way to find the information and this girl was a wild card. It was only logical to choose the droid over a girl.

 

The second the ship landed in the bay and the troopers started piling out Hux quickly marched straight up the ramp into Ren's shuttle to demand answers. To discover what exactly was going through that thick skull of his.

 

"Ren, what is the meaning of-"

 

"Shhhhhh." The mechanical hiss shushed him before he could finish and Hux was more than a little appalled by the dismissal. Not that Ren's rude nature was at all surprising to him. They had never gotten along and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Especially now that Ren had allowed the droid to escape in pursuit of a lowly scavenger girl.

 

"What did I tell you about personal interests?" Hux did lower his voice, but only because he wanted answers and not for Ren to storm off in a rage if he woke the girl.

 

"She has the map." Ren responded as he carefully traced his gloved fingertips along her cheek.

 

Hux's lips curled back in disgust. He could care less about what was done to the girl if Ren wanted a little self gratification, but he never should have let this get in the way of the droid. There were plenty of girls that could give him what he needed. Hux couldn't understand what was so special about this one that Ren would drop everything for.

 

Still... he did wonder what expression Ren wore underneath his mask as he caressed her face or when he slowly stood and cradled the girl securely against his chest as if to protect her from all the hurt in the world. Hux had never seen the other man behave this way. He had seen him in a rage or sulking. He had seen him confident and prideful, but... he had never before seen him gentle with anyone or anything.

 

A strange sight.

 

When Ren failed to get the map from the girl and instead spent his time playing around inside her mind and learning about her rather than ripping the map from her skull Hux had absolutely no problem informing the Supreme Leader of exactly what had happened.

 

Without his mask Hux could see the brief flash of fear on Ren's face when the Supreme Leader learned of this. Good. He could barely contain the giddy feeling inside of himself knowing that Ren would soon receive his due punishment for allowing his personal interests to interfere with their grand scheme. That he would get what he deserved.

 

It was only when Ren allowed himself to be defeated by the weak and pathetic scavenger girl from Jakku that Hux came to the conclusion that Ren was no longer a valuable asset to the First Order. The beast had fallen in love with the peasant girl. All the better for him. 

 

Soon... he would have the spotlight and ultimate control over The First Order and his rival would be gone. While he may be uncertain about some things after the loss of Starkiller... there was one thing he was absolutely sure of.

 

 

It was that this girl would be the death of Kylo Ren.


End file.
